This invention relates to a safety light for use with automotive vehicles.
Frequently an automobile may become disabled in remote areas where assistance may be long in coming or where it is difficult for oncoming motorists to see the disabled automobile. The latter condition creates a serious potential accident condition.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a suitable safety light for automotive vehicles. Further, it is desirable to provide such a safety light which can be secured to the vehicle or removed therefrom for placement in any desired area in proximity to the disabled vehicle.